


Little newcomer

by rosebudsie



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David is a young adult, Gen, Gwen and David are BFFS, Max is a baby, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebudsie/pseuds/rosebudsie
Summary: Gwen talks David, who is fresh out of college to adopt a baby. Thing is, he doesn't like kids... What will happen?





	Little newcomer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! If you enjoyed this fic, I strongly encourage you to write comments/reviews! That would encourage me so much and, let me know if people are interested. <3  
> Enjoy the read!

David awoke with a startle. His alarm clock blared in his ear. He reached a hand out and turned the clock off. He rolled onto his back and stared up to the ceiling, before rubbing his eyes. He progressed what his plans were today. He sighed, remembering that he was going to be adopting a baby today. He didn't really like kids. But, Gwen had really talked him into trying. He grumbled, the thought of a messy gross baby spitting up in his arms. Yuck. He doesn't think he'll even go through with the adoption. 

"Let's see," He mumbled, sitting himself up and looking around his room, stretching and yawning as the sunlight fell over his freckled skin. "Hmph," He pried himself off the bed and got dressed in a button up shirt and denim jeans. He checked his phone, realizing the time. He hurriedly packed his sling over bag and rushed out. As unenthusiastic as he really was at the thought of taking care of an infant, he couldn't keep Gwen waiting on him!

Despite his dislike, he couldn't help but wonder why he and Gwen had waited so long to finally get a report of a baby for adoption. To him, babies should be raised within a family. Despite their gross features. He was definitely hopeful that Gwen even didn't find a baby. More room for him! Unfortunately, to his dismay, a baby was sent in. He never really saw himself as a father, so he really couldn't understand why Gwen would suggest it. 

... 

He drove up to the small building and sighed to himself. This moment really was going to change his life. He considered the choice of leaving and telling Gwen he got busy, but... He couldn't, for some reason. Whatever had him holding back will be the reason he won't sleep later, he bet... In stopping the engine, he put his head on the steering wheel and sighed. Should he go...?

He's going to go.

He opened the door and stepped out, beginning his walk to the front of the building. He smiled when he saw a familiar face. "Hey, Gwen!" He chirped, Gwen smiled at him. "Hey. You excited to see the kid?" David's smile twisted into a frown at the reminder, but pressed on with his enthusiastic tone. "No, not particularly.. But it couldn't hurt to see the little guy." He said with a shrug. 

"Well, there really isn't that much time to wait. They said the kid is a pretty strange. As if most babies aren't." She chuckled, walking in with David. "Really?" David asked, looking around the environment. "Well, aren't all babies supposed to be happy?" Gwen shrugged. "Yeah, but they say this kid is crying a lot." David made a grimace at that. So he _WAS_ going to lose sleep... Wonderful. 

After a quiet moment of walking down a few halls, David blinked, realizing he didn't actually know what the kid looked like. Gwen was the one who found him here, not him.

"... What's he look like anyway?" David asked, turning to Gwen. "Frizzy hair, emerald green eyes," She responded. "His parents were Indian." She said, painting a good enough mental image for David. "I see," He deadpanned for a moment. "Before I see him... What's his name?..." He asked, before Gwen laughed lightly at that. "Curious about the kid, aren't you?" " _N-no!_ I--" She interrupted David, and shook her head and waved a dismissive hand. "I know, David. It's alright."

"But now that you mentioned it," Gwen's face twisting in thought for a moment. "If I remember it completely, I think it's Max." She said, he simply nodded at her. Cute name, it's simple too. _That_ was nice at least.

After a few more minutes of walking and looking at room numbers, he and Gwen made it to the room where he would actually meet this kid. He reached a hesitant hand to the knob of the door. Behind the door was going to be his life changer. Forever. He was thankful that Gwen had experience with kids. He even bets he won't like the kid!

... 

He pushed his way in slowly to see a nurse holding the baby he expected. He was crying. Awh... The poor thing! David shook that sympathy away quickly, he doesn't like kids. He doesn't. The nurse turned to him and Gwen, smiling. "Oh, you must be David, welcome sweetheart!" She said. Bouncing the baby lightly in her arms, shushing him. "Now, now, dear. Settle down." She soothed the baby in her arms, who was still sobbing despite the woman's efforts. 

David was surprised at her expertise. He could never be able to handle a child like that... He didn't think.

"So," The nurse began, calling David's attention. "Would you like to hold him?" David's eyes widened. "I- I don't know how to hold a baby, I _can't,_ " He panicked, the nurse already giving him the crying infant, which he held protectively, cupping the back of the infant's head with his palm and the other holding his tail bone. 

David was in awe of the small child for a moment. "Oh really?" The nurse laughed, "You seem to know how to do it." She smiled. Gwen was watching him too. David was to busy staring at the baby agape, who was starting to calm down quickly from seemingly just his presence.

David blinked a few times and drew his attention away from the baby hurriedly in his defense. "I... That's impossible, I- I've never held a child in my arms before..!" He argued hushedly as to not startle little Max. 

The nurse and Gwen shared a laugh at that. "Whatever you say, David." Gwen smiled. David shot a glare at her and sighed, looking down at that now quiet infant who was wrapped in a bundle of blue blanket. 

The infants little hands poking out from the blanket as he seemed to snuggle close to David's chest, relaxed, despite crying only a few minutes ago. 

Gosh...

He felt himself softening. He _didn't_ like kids, he tried desperately to prove to himself.

But this small baby had really done something to him.  
...


End file.
